


Почему Какаши злит людей?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука пытается узнать, почему Какаши всех злит





	Почему Какаши злит людей?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Kakashi Makes People Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440265) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



Гай, как обычно, бросил ему очередной вызов. Какаши, как обычно, отмахнулся. Необычной деталью оказался только Ирука, ставший свидетелем этого.  
Что, разумеется, не остановило Какаши от того, чтобы показать себя с худшей стороны.  
Гай сдался и ушел.  
– Почему вы его злите? – спросил Ирука.  
Какаши усмехнулся.  
– А ты не заметил? У него все лицо становится красным, он чуть не лопается от ярости, глаза поочередно то расширяются от шока, то решительно сужаются… – «Именно так, уверен, он будет выглядеть в постели», – эту часть Какаши благоразумно опустил.  
– Он – достойный лидер команды, – настаивал Ирука, – достойный шиноби. И не сосчитать, сколько раз прикрывал вашу спину. Так почему вы упорно стремитесь его разозлить?  
Какаши наклонил голову и хитро улыбнулся.  
– Ну…  
Ирука подождал.  
– Это секрет, – и Какаши вернулся к книге.  
На лице Ируки сменилась обширная гамма эмоций: от растерянности через гнев к смущению.  
– А теперь вы пытаетесь разозлить меня, как прежде Гая. Иногда я вас просто не понимаю.  
Какаши счастливо улыбнулся в книгу. «Может, это потому, что я и тебя нахожу милым». Он перелистнул страницу.  
– Это, например, как тогда, когда я заявил, что мои ученики – моя собственность, и я могу делать с ними, что захочу? Когда объяснял, почему выдвинул их на экзамен на чунина.  
Ирука побагровел.  
– Вопреки моим рекомендациям. Да! Я и об этом тоже. То есть вы меня злите просто так?  
– Угу, – Какаши сосредоточенно читал книгу.  
Плечи Ируки поникли, и он повесил голову.  
Какаши бросил на него быстрый взгляд, заинтересованный такой реакцией.  
– Но на самом деле вы не считаете их пешками. Уф, мне стало легче.  
Какаши стало нехорошо.  
– Я же сказал, это была шутка. Еще тогда… Помните?  
Ирука кинул на него оскорбленный взгляд – выглядело это почти так же прелестно, как у Гая.  
– Учитывая, что вы только что объявили моих учеников расходным материалом, это прозвучало несколько странно. Откуда мне было знать, шутите вы или нет?  
Какаши жизнерадостно улыбнулся.  
– Верно. Извиняюсь.  
– И вновь эта таинственная улыбка, – пожаловался в воздух Ирука. – Вы в курсе, что когда вы так улыбаетесь, в вашу искренность никто в жизни не поверит?  
– Извиняюсь.  
– Ну вот, опять!..  
– Угу.


End file.
